The secrets of Pasts
by DahliaLilly
Summary: aka, the sequel to Erika's discovery. Kayla and Erika's lives look like they are going to be perfect from now on... but things don't always happen how we want them too... Still, will they ever make it to their Happily Ever After?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So... this is the first chapter of the sequel to Erika's Discovery. If you haven't read that, please do. To all my faithful readers from before, it's good to have you here too!!! I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it!!! **

**P.S. I NEED HELP COMING UP WITH A DECENT TITLE FOR THIS STORY BESIDES "Sequel to Erika's Discovery"!!!!! Please help me!!! Tell me in a review or PM me :) **

Erika P.O.V.

I ran down the stairs toward the front door, where the doorbell continued to ring.

"I'm coming!!!" I yelled, yanking on the handle as hard as I could. It flew open to reveal the two faces I hadn't seen in a good year and a half.

"SETH! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" I yelled as I ran to hug Kayla. "It's been soooooo long!!! I've missed you so much!!"

"Me too!!" She said, excitedly.

"Good to see you too, Phillip. You've been taking care of my best friend I trust." I said, smiling slightly

"Always." He smiled, hugging me too.

By then Seth had come up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh-hum. That's MY girlfriend." He said in the most intimidating tone he could make.

"Yes sir." Phillip said in a mock-official tone, setting me down. They both started cracking up.

"Quit it Seth. Come on you two, come inside." I ushered them into Seth's, and now my house. I had moved into the spare room, with his mother's approval of course. He also had the furthest room from mine.

"So, how long are you guys here for?" I asked after we had gotten them settled, Phillip in the other guest room, Kayla in mine.

"Just a few weeks, we need to get back to Pennsylvania soon, because the Denali's are coming for a visit." Phillip had moved in with the Cullens so he could be closer to Kayla.

"I wish we could stay longer, but we absolutely HAVE to be there to meet them. We want to find out what power I will have from Eleazar." Kayla said, from her spot next to Phillip on the extremely small couch. She seemed very excited to know.

"I completely understand. I MUST know as soon as you find out! Okay? You can't leave your best friend hanging here!" I squealed.

"Of course, you're on the very top of my list." She said smiling.

We chatted aimlessly until I got a brilliant idea.

"So..... Who's up for a movie?!?!?!!" I practically squealed. Kayla and I had had SO much fun staying up late and watching movies when we were roommates, who said we couldn't do the same now?!

"Okay!" She jumped up with so much enthusiasm I thought she just might actually start bouncing off the walls.

"YES! Tonight is going to be soooooo much fun!!!" She said still bouncing up and down.

I went and got four bags of popcorn going, grabbed some blankets and set up the movie.

Once we were all settled, I pressed play and snuggled next to Seth. I heard mumbling coming from the other side of the couch, and, wanting to hear what Kayla and Phillip were saying, I listened in.

"So…. Are you enjoying the movie?" Phillip asked discreetly.

"Yes. You?" Kayla asked in return

"No." He replied shortly

"NO?! This is one of THE best movies ever! How could you NOT like it?!" She whisper-yelled at him.

"I'm not watching the movie, I'm watching you." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh, well. That's perfectly okay." She smiled kissing his jaw.

He leaned in kissing her nose, then her lips.

I turned away giving them some privacy. Except, Seth had plans of his own, kissing my neck. It tickled and I started laughing uncontrollably.

By the time the movie was over none of us were even watching the end.

Phillip was the first to get all of our attention.

"So… Seth, are you ready to give them their presents?"

"Of course!" He replied

They both got up leaving just Kayla and I on the couch.

"So… what do you think they got us?" She said, sliding over to my side of the couch.

"I don't know…" Just then they came down the stairs, each carrying a small box.

They handed us each one and let us open them.

Mine opened to reveal a wooden heart pendent etched with a wolf. I hugged Seth, thanking him profusely. Looking over, I saw that Kayla had an identical pendant, except hers had a small crystal with her sixteenth birthday engraved around it. We both put them on, before going to my room to get ready for bed.

"Ummm… Kayla, what are you wearing?" I asked after she walked in wearing sparkly pink pyjamas.

"They're from Alice. She got you some too." She left then came back holding an identical pair in sky-blue.

"Oh, wow…" I slipped them on. For being so sparkly they were surprisingly soft.

Forty minutes later we were asleep, after talking about everything that had happened since we had last actually seen each other. Apparently they were going to move to Forks soon… I couldn't wait for her to be that close! It also meant that Edward would meet Bella a year after they got here… I wonder how that will go…Even though Kayla and I both know what will happen…

The next morning, we were all gathered in the kitchen while I searched the cabinets for something edible. I found some frozen cinnamon rolls and popped them in the oven to bake. Once we were done eating, Kayla asked if we could go to Port Angeles to do some shopping. Once we got there Kayla and I headed toward the department store, while the boys went toward the arcade. Sometimes you just have to wonder if they EVER completely mature.

We walked out of the store carrying about seventy bags, mostly filled with Kayla's new shoes and dresses, while I only had one nice dress that Kayla had forced me to let her buy. We rounded the corner to the arcade when two figures approached us from behind. I suddenly had a flash of that scene from Twilight, but, before it could finish playing out in my mind, a rough voice broke my concentration.

"Hey girlies. What'cha doin' out so late?" The taller of the two said, reaching for Kayla's arm.

She screamed loudly and took off running, I followed quickly. The second man was quick; he caught up to me and pushed me up against the wall.

He slapped my face to the left. "That's for running away." He snarled.

As my head snapped I saw a glimpse of Phillip and Seth quickly taking down the guy that was after Kayla then racing toward me. Phillip was faster than Seth, but still not quite fast enough. Just when I had noticed them, my attacker had seen them too. He pulled out a knife and swiftly jabbed me hard in the stomach.

Just before my eyes went black, I saw Phillip kick him from behind, breaking his back in half.

Kayla P.O.V.

When he grabbed my arm, I ran as fast as I could, praying vigorously that Erika would follow. When I looked back, she was running, but not fast enough. The smaller man was gaining on her. Two loud snarls echoed around the alley as two bright streaks flew past me. Phillip and Seth! Thank goodness!! They had the first man down in seconds, but just as they were about to get to Erika, She collapsed suddenly. Almost as if he- he- had stabbed her. PLEASE NO!!!!

Phillip kicked the man in the back, killing him swiftly. He picked up Erika's body and ran to meet Seth halfway.

I started running too. I missed their exchange, before Phillip took off into the forest, leaving me with Seth. He ran to me, picked me up then took off in the opposite direction Phillip had gone.

He stopped by a pay-phone, putting in a few coins then dialling a number I recognized. Carlisle.

_Hello?_

"Carlisle, its Seth. It's Erika, she was stabbed. Phillip is on his way to your house. He'll be there in about 5 more seconds. I'll get there with Kayla in a few minutes."

_Okay. They're here, I have to go now!_

Seth hung up the phone, picked me up and then sprinted into the woods. He set me down, went to change then came back quickly. I jumped on his back and he took off running.

Five minutes later, he dropped me off on the Cullen's doorstep. **(AN: It's the white house they lived in in Twilight, Carlisle was getting it ready for them to move in.) **

De-fazing as quickly as he could in the woods, he ran back just as I was stepping inside.

The entire front room had been set-up to look like a hospital. I guess Carlisle had some how set this up in the last ten minutes.....

Erika was lying in the middle of the bed, connected to all sorts of wires.

Seth got to her side before I did. I just couldn't get over the fact that she had been stabbed! Erika was always the last person to ever get hurt... let alone attacked.

I walked over to the other side of her bed, taking her hand.

A sharp snap echoed behind me. I turned just in time to see a rock fly through the window just before a white streak pushed me to the floor and out of the way of the mysterious projectile.

**AN: So... what did you think of the first chapter? I know, Cliffy... You'll get over it... I'll try to update soon, but reviews make me go faster (wink wink) **

** A big massive thank you to Cullen1994 for Beta-ing this story too!! You Rock!!!!!**

** xoxo, **

** ~Belle~**


	2. chapter 2

**AN: PEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! seriously people, I NEED a new title!! please suggest one! anyway... I know you probably want to kill me for taking this long to update, but just to give you a lame excuse, I have finals in less that one week so I'm super busy... anyways on with the story.****P.S.**

**I updated my profile with stuff like a few character bios for Phillip, Erika, and Kayla. (there is even a link to a picture of what I think Phillip looks like....) **

**also, I added a link to my youtube channel so, you can see ****what I look like, talk like, etc. go check it out! : DDDD**

Kayla P.O.V.

I hit the ground with a thud, followed closely by the bouncing of the rock against the wall where I had just been standing. I tried to get up slowly, but Phillip signalled for me to stop moving. He listened closely to something I could not hear. After a few more minutes, he let me get up.

"What was that about?" I whispered, still shocked that I could have almost died.

"I don't know yet.... stay with Seth. I need to go look for something."

He sprinted out the door, and I went to sit in a chair near Erika's bed, replaying the last few seconds in my mind.

When Phillip returned I had gone to lie down on the couch. My head was still spinning trying to find some reason for that rock to have been thrown at my head...

He called Carlisle and Seth over to sit near the couch where I was lying.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Who threw that...? They had to seriously have meant to hurt her..."

Phillip frowned before telling us what had happened.

"I was just walking down the stairs when I saw the rock come flying through the window. I got Kayla out of the way, but then I head them talking outside. So, I listened until they left, then followed them."

"Who are them?" Seth asked, still dazed by the fact that Erika was still unconscious.

"I was getting to that point. On the way to wherever they where going, they had a very lengthy conversation on whether or not they should have checked to see if she was dead.... that didn't help me, but I did figure out why they attacked her. See, it was two female vampires named Cedonia and Fauna. They were...uh- very good friends with the humans that attacked them last night."

"Then why don't we just kill them too, then there will be no one else to worry about." Seth said, leaning back in his chair. He didn't seem worried, but his eyes still drifted over toward Erika every few seconds.

"Not true... If we kill them, then we'll have the Volturi on our backs." Phillip said hesitating slightly.

"Why?! They don't care about James' coven, or those additional two members." Seth exclaimed, confused as to what Phillip was saying.

"Err..... Cedonia is Caius' daughter...." This shocked Carlisle to no end.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!? Why didn't I know he had a daughter?!?! After all the time I spent in Italy..." He continued to murmur under his breath.

"I know you're surprised Carlisle, but what do we do about it?" Seth asked interrupting him.

"I'm not entirely sure.... they weren't intent enough on killing Kayla that they actually checked to see if she was dead... still, they might change their minds. And with Erika this injured, we can't exactly move her." Phillip explained.

Just then the door opened and six familiar faces walked in along with four others I didn't recognize.

"Oh! Kayla, I'm so glad you're okay!! I saw you dead, but I wasn't sure if it had actually happened. That's why we came." Alice said as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I flash of white blurred my vision, before it settled on Edward standing opposite Seth next to Erika. His head was bent, as if he were trying to listen to her thoughts.

"CARLISLE!" His yell was so sudden it scared me half to death. "Erika's not even dreaming! She's slipped into a coma!" Carlisle was at her bed in a second pushing buttons on the machines she was hooked up to at the speed of light.

"You're right." He breathed, rubbing his forehead.

"Is there anything that can cure it?!" Seth asked pleadingly.

"Well, there is.... but you're not going to like it." Edward replied grimacing at how he thought Seth would react.

"ANYTHING! Anything that will heal her!" Seth was practically begging Edward and Carlisle.

".... The only way to save her is to transform her." Carlisle whispered.

"Wait, what do you mean transform her?"

"Transform her into a vampire." He stated quietly.

Seth's shock was instant. It was his decision, either let her die, or have her be transformed into the one thing his instincts told him to kill.

He stood there for a good two minutes, before deciding what to do.

"Change her. If it will let her live, then do it." He sat down exhaustedly; the decision had taken a lot out of him.

"What's the matter?! Do it already!" He almost yelled.

"Seth... calm down. We think it would be best if you and Kayla went to La Push for the next three days... Phillip will come down and give you updates on her condition. It would definitely be best if the two of you weren't here for this."

"But-" Seth started to interrupt Carlisle, but he stopped him.

"She'll be in pain. If you hear her, you'll be in twice as much pain as she will be, just by watching her. Now go. Eleazar will take you home."

The car stopped in front of Seth's house. All three of us got out, and headed inside. Seth just stormed up the stairs, not bothering to tell his mom that he was home.

I sat down on the couch and Eleazar joined me.

"So... do you still want to know what your power will be?" he asked simply holding out his hand.

"I guess... There's nothing else to do until Phillip gets here with an update." I gave him my hand, and waited patiently as he concentrated for a few minutes.

"Ah... now I see it." He released my hand and opened his eyes.

"So... what is it?" I asked, slightly impatient

"It-" Just then the front and back doors burst open simultaneously.

**AN: Ooooooo… cliffy! :D Please do the following: submit a review, including a suggestion for the title. Then go check out my you tube channel, and look at what Phillip looks like in my mind on my Profile page. :D It's not that hard. Now, GO!**

**xoxo,**

**Belle**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *sigh* I didn't get any suggestions for the title so; I guess I'll just have to come up with one on my own... so, here it is. **

**_The Secrets of pasts_**

** So, I hope you all like it... now, on with the story...**

Kayla P.O.V.

Two completely opposite forms came through the doors at the same time. One was very familiar to me, Phillip. While the other, there was only one person I could think of that could fit his description. Sam.

"You. What are you doing here?!" He almost yelled pointing angrily at Phillip.

"SAM! He's with me. He helped save Erika." Seth shouted, running down the stairs as he tried to get Sam to understand.

"WHAT?! What happened to Erika?! I thought she was here!" Sam had completely forgotten Phillip now; it was strange how much Sam seemed to care about Erika... I guess when you live with the pack your family.

"She was stabbed while Kayla and her were out walking... she just slipped into a coma... and well, she has to be changed now." Seth managed to get through his clenched teeth. I could tell he was about to cry from the amount of pain he knew she was going though.

"SHE WHAT?!" Sam roared. Wow... he REALLY has a temper issue... Seth's crying and he's yelling.....

Phillip took over the conversation; now that Seth was crying so hard he could barely talk. "Carlisle HAS to turn her into a vampire or let her die. Seth made the decision, and now she is about one third of the way through the process."

Sam had seemed to recover slightly, knowing she would still be around... just not in quite the same way... "I guess that was the better decision, I still don't like the idea of having another vamp around all the time, but I guess I'll get used to it."

"There's one more thing I wish to discuss with you. In fact, is Eleazar around? He should hear this too." I had completely forgotten that said vampire was sitting right next to me on the sofa...

"Very well." Eleazar said.

Phillip and Sam came over and sat opposite from us. Eleazar spoke up before anyone else could. "I know this is very important, but can I finish something I was telling Kayla before you both came in?" Wait. What was he telling me again...? OH! My power! "She will be able to change her appearance along with that of others. Truly, it will come in handy, seeing as the changes will be permanent, until she changes them to something else." I thanked him profusely; it would definitely help my case with Phillip.

"That's wonderful, but we really need to discuss this." Phillip said, smiling slightly at my lit up expression.

A few hours later I was laying in Erika's bed, trying to get some sleep after how horrifying today had been. A sharp tap on my window made me get up and go look outside. I opened the window and leaned over it to see what had caused the noise. There seemed to be a bunch of branches fairly close... but there wasn't any wind to blow them against my window. Strange. I was about to go back to bed, but a thin white arm flew out and punched me straight in the face. Then, it all went black.

Erika P.O.V.

The darkness started to fade slowly, being replaced by a burning pain. My brain could barely register the one thing that pain this bad could mean. I was becoming a vampire**. (AN: so... mentally insert a bunch of comparisons between transformation pain and stuff... then imagine oh... about the rest of three days going by.)**

The pain had finally started to slowly recede. But, at least it was doing something. It retreated into my heart, burning hotter than ever. Once every ounce of pain was in that one single spot, my heart beat loudly once, and then stopped altogether with one final beat. My eyes flickered open to a sight much like Bella had described in Breaking Dawn. However, unlike her, I didn't let it catch my attention for too long. I jumped off the bed where I was lying and spun to observe the room. There was no one there. _Strange _I thought. I slowly made my way down the stairs and walked outside. Still no one. That's when I saw it, nailed to the door messily,

_Good Morning Erika. Hope you enjoy your birthday present!_

Huh?

Just then t

he smell of drifting smoke caught my attention. I ran through the door and out into the field surrounding the house. There, just through the trees a small bonfire was burning, the smoke thick and heavy.

"Noooooooooooooo!" I yelled sprinting towards it. My extremely sensitive eyes took in the situation quickly. The fire had formed a large ring around a single post that was placed in the centre. The flames were flickering closer and closer to the centre, where my best friend was tied, yet unconscious. Her heart was still beating, so she wasn't dead, but either those flames would kill her, or I would. I made up my mind quickly and jumped over the flames, holding my un-needed breath. I broke the bindings that secured her to the post, and then carried her lightly in my arms while I jumped over the flames. I set her down gently and ran to get the fire extinguisher. Once the fire was out, I brought Kayla inside and picked up the home phone. I dialled Seth's number and waited for him to pick-up.

**AN: Please, please, please review!!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: so... please don't kill me for taking forever to update.... I was just taking a break and enjoying my 5-day weekend... :D unfortunately, I probably will have to go back to school before I finish this.... anyways, I just want to say a big thank you to the... 1 of you that reviewed! :D YAY for Emma! you're such a good friend!! :D anyways... on with the chapter.**

Seth P.O.V.

My cell rang from its spot on my bedside table, I answered it quickly. Hoping it was someone with news on Erika...  
"Hello?" I asked,  
"_Seth?!" _A musical voice chimed,I didn't recognize it though  
"This is him. May I ask whose calling?" I answered.

"_Oh! I forgot you wouldn't realize it was me... Seth... It's Erika. I need your help." _She replied

"ERIKA?! How can it be you?! They only bit you last night! There is NO way you could have transformed that fast!" I exclaimed.

"_Only last night?! I thought it was longer than that... I still need your help... I'll be at the beach in ten minutes, tell the pack I'm coming so they don't attack me."_ She said quickly.

"Okay. Sure." I said, still shocked. Erika was awake! But, I still couldn't understand what she needed help with...

I ran down the stairs, not bothering to tell my mom where I was going. She would find out soon enough. I raced into the woods phasing quickly and telling the pack what was going on.  
I called out in my mind but no one responded!  
_Guys?! Guys?! Hello?! If you can hear me, don't attack the new vamp heading toward first beach. It's Erika.__  
_I called aimlessly before sprinting towards the beach. She was already there when I arrived.  
"Seth!" She yelled, once she spotted me in the bushes.  
I phased again, pulling on my jeans and sprinted to stand across from her. It was so weird seeing here for the first time..... I started to admire all of the changes, but she interrupted me mid thought.  
"Have you heard form any of the Cullens within the last 4 hours?!" she asked quickly in her new musical chime.  
I shook my head no.  
"Oh no. Any of the pack?!" She was nearly in hysterics.  
I finally got up the courage to speak, "No. When I phased, no one was there."  
She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialled a number with blinding speed.  
_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring, ring ring... Alice can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep bbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp!__  
_"Alice! As soon as you get this call me! I MUST speak with you now!" She shut the phone quickly. All the distress finally playing out on her newly chiselled features.  
"Erika, please. Tell me what happened!" I asked, dreading the answer from the look in her eyes.  
"I-I woke up and no one was there... I found a note... It made no sense, until I went outside and found Kayla, knocked out, tied to a pole, surrounded by fire. I was barely able to keep myself from killing her when I saved her... Let alone during the run here." She started dry sobbing, I could tell this was just too much for her to handle. I rushed toward her, wrapping her new form in my arms. It felt almost natural. "Shhhhhhhh.... hush. It's okay. Erika, where is Kayla right now?"  
"Over there." She pointed to a bundle near the edge of the forest. I got up slowly and walked over to where she lay. Sure enough, it was, a still breathing, Kayla wrapped up tightly in the blankets asleep.  
I ran back to Erika. "Dear, how long has she been out?"  
"Since I found her... I can't get her to wake up." She started sobbing again.  
"It's okay. Have you tried calling anyone else?" I asked.  
"Yes... I called Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper.... I also tried Alice a few times.... I even tried Sam. No one answered." She said sadly, gazing at Kayla who was still on the floor.  
"Okay. Let's try going to Jake's house, maybe he was asleep like me."  
She finally jumped up, brushing herself off and went to pick up Kayla.  
"Erika, are you sure you can handle her?! You just woke up!" I almost yelled, rushing over to take Kayla from her.  
"I'm okay for right now. There is too much on my plate right now to even think about hunting."  
I nodded, still holding Kayla before taking off towards Jake's house at a full sprint. We came to a stop just out side his door.  
"Erika, would you mind staying here for just one minute? I want to make sure he knows your here... if he is here."  
She nodded and I opened the door using the key from under the mat.  
The door creaked open slowly.  
"Jake?!" I yelled into the house, hearing shallow breathing and a steady heart beat.  
"Gah! Seth?! Is that you?!" A bunch of banging sounded from his room as he stumbled around trying to find the door.  
"Yes! It's me."  
He came out of his room, hair sticking up in random directions.  
"What's the problem? Wait, who are you carrying?!" he asked.  
"Jake, I need you to listen. Erika already woke up. She's going to come in here. Then we'll explain the problem." He nodded.  
"Err-" Erika then cut me off, walking into the room at just the right time. I looked at her confused as to how she knew when she said, "Seriously, I have vampire hearing now. You could have whispered and I would have heard your entire conversation." She stood in the doorway, waiting for me to start explaining things to Jake.  
**AN: I know it's really short... I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon. :D anyways, please review! They make my day!****  
xoxo,  
Belle**


	5. Major AN, still read!

**just and AN, but still, please read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
soo... I 'm not quite sure where to start... I have a really good idea of what the rest of this story's plot is going to be... but I've kinda written my self into a hole... Like the size of North America... Yeah. I have ABSOLUTELY NO CLUE how to un-do that problem... so... I'm still working on that.... (That's why It's taken so long to update... I mean, how in the world am I supposed to come up with a non-lame excuse for the Cullens to magically disappear as soon as Kayla was taken, but still come back now. Really, It's a lot more difficult than it seems.... enough with the pity party...)  
In the mean time, I want to start writing a new story... I've been going over ideas in my head for the past five days and I just can't get it out... So, I'm going to take a break here. Mull over how to fix my problem. And write out quite a few chapters for the other story. No guarantees on how long that will take to get out, because I want to get like 5 chapters stored up so I don't feel the pressure to write something right away and have it turn out kinda bad. (Cough*cough*last*chapter*cough*cough) So... yeah. Thank you to those of you who have come this far with me, and a big ginormous (is that a real word??) thank you to Cullen1994 my beta for sticking with me! I hope to pick this up soon once I've scavenged all the sticks at the bottom of the hole and built a latter. :D  
until then, Audios amigos! :D  
xoxo,  
Belle! **


End file.
